RAAM (Dark Horse)
Supreme General of the Horde RAAM, also known simply as General RAAM or just RAAM, was the brutal supreme commander of Locust Horde's armed forces. He was one of the most brilliant military minds on Sera, if not the most brilliant. His intelligence was equalled by his strength and his desire to utterly exterminate all of Humanity, a goal which he would pursue relentlessly from the very first moments of Emergence Day until his death 14 years later. Biography Ascension Through the Locust Ranks RAAM spent just under a year as a basic Drone soldier before becoming an elite Theron Guard, and he continually outperformed his peers and even his superiors at almost everything. Queen Myrrah took interest in RAAM, and after he was captured (with great difficulty) while leading a coup d'etat against the Locust military leadership, she offered him a challenge: if he could defeat the then-current Supreme General, Koruus, in a battle to the death, he could claim the title of Supreme General for himself. They were allowed a metal spear and nothing more, and aside from this limitation there were no rules. Koruus was expected to crush RAAM, but instead RAAM defeated him with ease, blocking the General's first swing and then forcing the blunt end of the spear through his heart. As promised, Myrrah granted RAAM the rank of Supreme General. Bitterness Over Koruus's Death Koruus was a respected general, and after his death many Locust were upset with RAAM for killing him. While RAAM could understand this, he knew that he had to secure loyalty of his troops, and he was ruthless in doing so. He gathered any Locust who were hesitant to obey him, and told them that they could either follow his orders or die, and those who still resisted were impaled upon a pike and beaten senseless. This terrible show of brutality successfully established RAAM's dominance over his troops, causing them to both respect and fear him. Battles Against the Lambent Locust First Battle As Supreme General In around B.E. 16, RAAM led his troops into battle for the first time in order to fend off a swarm of Lambent. His troops were vastly outnumbered and lacked heavier support units such as Brumaks or Reavers, but he was nevertheless able to win the battle by using unconventional tactics to overpower the Lambent, eventually pushing them back into position from which they were unable to retreat and mercilessly gunning down every last infected Locust in sight. Further Battles After his first time in command, RAAM continued to defeat the Lambent in every battle he fought in. However, when he did not actively participate in battles, his tactics were less effective, as the other Locust commanders were not as capable as he was. Losing Ground While RAAM had the ability to adequately defend the Locust from the Lambent threat, it was not possible for RAAM to hold off the Lambent simultaneously from every front personally, and thus the Locust continued lose ground, albeit more slowly. In desperation, Myrrah contacted a brilliant human scientist named Adam Fenix in B.E. 5, and told him to develop a solution to the Lambent. While Fenix came up with a multitiude of possible methods to defeat the Lambent, he was unable to produce an actual solution fast enough. Faced with the extinction of her people, Myrrah decided to forcibly take control of Sera's surface from the humans, despite Fenix's protests against this. Myrrah amassed an enormous army to invade the surface and wipe out Humanity, with RAAM in command. The Locust War Emergence Day Emergence in Jannermont Six weeks after the end of the Pendulum Wars, Myrrah launched her assault on the surface. This cataclysmic event began in a Tyran city called Jannermont, where RAAM personally oversaw a horrific massacre. Every human his troops could find was killed; some were gunned down on sight, while others were gathered and lined up and shot execution-style or taken underground and mercilessly tortured to death. Due to the confusion and panic, RAAM met little organized resistance from the humans, and when it was it was put down with little effort. When most of the humans were dead, Berserkers and Wretches were released into the city to sniff out and kill any survivors. The Locust were extremely thorough in their systematic genocide of the city's population, with less than 40 out of an estimated 32,000 people making it out of Jannermont alive, most of them considerably injured in some way. Several hours into the attack on Jannermont, news of the bloodshed began to reach the ears of COG officials, who suspected UIR remnant forces to be responsible, but soon realized that the situation was far more serious. Siege of Gorasnaya While the humans in Jannermont put up little fight against the Locust, the Republic of Gorasnaya had more or less managed to fend off their subterranean attackers (though not without heavy casualties). RAAM set his sights on taking Gorasnaya, and directed a large amount of troops there. RAAM used Reavers and Nemacyst to neutralize Gorasni air cover, then crushed their lines with Corpsers and Brumaks, punching a hole in the Gorasni defenses. RAAM invaded the country, largely toppling its government in just under a week. RAAM's Strategy For a while, the Locust simply attacked randomly, emerging and killing indiscriminately as they saw fit. But a year after the first attack, Humanity finally made an organized effort against the Locust, using the Hammer of Dawn to ravage most of Sera's surface and force the Locust back underground. The area of the surface hit by the Hammer of Dawn was largely devoid of anything of real use to the Locust, and it was only loosely populated with violent groups of stranded humans living in small, somewhat civilized tribes or in relative anarchy. When the Locust attempted to attack the largest the Jacinto Plateau, they found the rock beneath the plateau to be composed of compacted granite, which was difficult to dig into. When the Locust managed to get near the surface, the humans pumped nerve gas into the tunnels, then filled them with concrete. When they attempted to scale the sides of the plateau, or attack densely populated areas near it, they found them to be heavily defended. It was clear to RAAM that the Locust would require an organized strategy to eliminate the remaining humans. He decided to slowly wipe out the remaining human cities one-by-one, drawing the humans out of their strongholds to protect less defended areas, and use their numerical superiority to thin out the human's military forces. The human's defenses would gradually weaken as the troops protecting their stronghold cities were diverted to fend the off Locust in a war of attrition. Once the human's defenses were weak enough, they Locust would destroy them, and seek out the leader's of Humanity and kill them. Once they did this, human civilization would largely self-destruct as it had in the areas bombarded by the Hammer of Dawn. The Siege of Madrigal Before the Battle When the Madrigali citizens endangered the Hollow in A.E. 3, RAAM ordered Sikrar Kli Xizius, the Kantus of Famine, to assist him in commanding an attack on the city. Commanding from Beneath the Surface Famine sent a Theron Sentinel Wundeg to lead the attack on the surface, while he and RAAM gave commands from underground. Initially this worked, but when Wundeg failed to keep COG reinforcements from entering the city, RAAM decided to lead the attack personally. Taking Charge Above Ground RAAM and Famine traveled to the surface, executing Wundeg for his failure upon arrival. RAAM attempted to keep as many COG troops away from the breeding farms as possible before nightfall, when they would have to seek refuge from the Kryll and a group of Therons led by Yortuk would launch a suprise attack on the farms. Attacking the Breeding Farms Yortuk successfully infiltrated the farms, and killed Damian Gregor, the man in charge of them. RAAM and Famine arrived just before sunrise, with RAAM using his influence over the Kryll to protect his troops from them. =Bloodbath In Housing Section E = Bearing Down On Jacinto and Ephyra The Fall of Landown Humanity In Desperation The Battle of Ephyra Operation: Midnight The Lightmass Offensive Counterattack in Ephyra Intruders in the Hollow Battle Aboard the Tyro Pillar and Death Legacy RAAM's death and failure to prevent the detonation of the Lightmass Bomb was one of the most decisive events of the war. The bombing alone was devastating, but RAAM's death was a crippling blow to Locust morale. RAAM's successor, Skorge, was an incredibly vicious and capable warrior, but he lacked RAAM's leadership skills, and was not nearly as good at commanding troops in battle. Personality & Traits RAAM's Arsenal Man-Portable Troika RAAM's Dagger Category:Gears of War: Dark Horse